ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scorpion
"Vengeance will be mine!" :—Scorpion Scorpion (全蠍人) is a resurrected ninja in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He is one of the few original characters, debuting in the first Mortal Kombat arcade game. He holds the unique distinction, along with Raiden and Sub-Zero (in one form or another), of appearing in every generation of Mortal Kombat games as a playable character. Scorpion is one of the most popular characters in the Mortal Kombat series. In life, Scorpion was the codename for a human ninja assassin and one of the Shirai Ryu clan's finest warriors: Hanzo Hasashi. Biography Hanzo Hasashi was once a member of the Japanese Shirai Ryu ninja clan. Given the name Scorpion for his blindingly fast and deadly fighting skill, his life was blessed with glorious kombat in the name of his Grand Master. But when he, his family and his clan were brutally exterminated by Sub-Zero and the Lin Kuei, Scorpion's existence became eternal torment. Resurrected by the malevolent necromancer Quan Chi, he entered the Mortal Kombat tournament to slay Sub-Zero and avenge the murders of his kin. The Legacy of Scorpion *''Mortal Kombat (1992)'' *''Mortal Kombat II (1993)'' *''Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 (1995)'' **''Mortal Kombat Advance (2001)'' **''Ultimate Mortal Kombat (2007)'' *''Mortal Kombat Trilogy (1996)'' *''Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero (1997)'' *''Mortal Kombat 4 (1997)'' **''Mortal Kombat Gold (1999)'' *''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance (2002)'' **''Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition (2003)'' *''Mortal Kombat: Deception (2004)'' **''Mortal Kombat: Unchained (2006)'' *''Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks (2005)'' *''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon (2006-2007)'' *''Mortal Kombat (2011)'' Appearance Scorpion appeared as a yellow palette swap of Sub-Zero. He kept this appearance from the first MK to MK4 after which he bore two swords on his back and his kunai attached to a rope tied to his belt. He has white eyes with his mask on. Without his mask, his head is a (sometimes flaming) skull. In MK4, he is further distinguished by his skeletal motif, mostly in the mask, with bone-like structures lacing his uniform. In Injustice: Gods Among Us, Scorpion appears with a black hood and golden tunic emblazoned with the crest of a scorpion, with a red jewel on the breast plate. He also sports golden crested bracers, boots and a black face mask. His sword handles look like scorpion legs reaching out from behind his back and his spear and chain now are shaped more like an actual scorpion tail and stinger. Sprites Trivia *Him, Sub-Zero, and Reptile share the same Friendship in Mortal Kombat II. *Scorpion is one of the few Mortal Kombat characters, who can break the 4th wall. **Examples of Scorpion breaking the 4th wall is Scorpion uses a spear on a camerman and then to make him get over here in Mortal Kombat: Deception and Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. In MK vs DCU, it was same but he kicked the camera at the end. *''Injustice: Gods Among Us'' marks Scorpion's first time as a DLC character. Gallery Illustrations MK3U-04_Scorpion.png|Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Scorpion_artwork.jpg|Mortal Kombat Trilogy Renders MK4-09_Scorpion.png|Mortal Kombat 4 / Mortal Kombat Gold Scorpion-Mortal-Kombat.png|Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance scorpion-mortal-kombat-deadly-alliance-picture.jpg|Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance scorpion_cutout.png|Mortal Kombat: Deception 346271-mkd_scorpion.jpg|Mortal Kombat: Deception / Mortal Kombat: Armageddon scorpion-mkvsdc-white.jpg|Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Scorpion render.png|Mortal Kombat (2011) scorpion-mk9bust2.png|Mortal Kombat (2011) Scorpion_injustice.png|Injustice: Gods Among Us Mortal Kombat (2011) Injustice: Gods Among Us Navigation Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Neutral Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Ninja Characters Category:Undead Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Characters from Japan Category:4th Wall Breakers Category:Characters from Netherrealm Category:Cameo Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:Wraith Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:DLC Characters Category:Demon Characters Category:Masters of Hapkido Category:Masters of Moi Fah Category:Masters of Pi Gua Category:Shirai Ryu Members Category:Characters Who Debuted in 1992 Category:Injustice: Gods Among Us Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 4 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Characters Category:Mortal Kombat II Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Trilogy Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Gold Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 1 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Unchained Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Deceased Characters